User talk:KratosGodofWar
Greetings, and Welcome! Hi everyone, I am KratosGodofWar, also known as David (shh, don't tell!), and am an administrator on this fine God of War wiki. I would just like to say welcome to you all, and hope all your future contributions will be of value. Needless to say, and as some may have already noticed, I take my responsibilities very, very seriously. So if any of you abuses your given rights in any way, I will be forced to take action. Other than that, I'm always open for a good chat on your personal blogs, so feel free to address me in any way you can. If in need of help, you can always post a message on my talk page here. KratosGodofWar 04:44, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to God of War Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Poseidon's Mouth page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- JoePlay (Talk) 16:03, April 1, 2010 =Q&A (Bits and Tits)= Pictures Were you the one who put up those pictures of Aphrodite and Ouranus? If so their very nice better then their previes ones. Hope for more like that at some point. 12:05, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : yes, it was me :) I have already uploaded a screen capture of a close up of Fear Kratos as well :) I try to get the best possible, and the most beautiful pictures on the wiki ;) ~~KratosGodofWar~~ 12:21, April 2, 2010 Screenshots Might I ask a question, my good sir? How have you caught so many fabulous screen grabs on the PS3? Do you have some form of app on the PS3 or what? Hope you dont mind me asking... Spikepit 05:36, April 16, 2010 (UTC) : if you want to take HD videos or screenshots, get an HDMI capture card, and connect your PS3 to the computer. For anything 'regular', get a regular capture card. They can get pretty costly, but if you just want to take screenshots, I think you could find a cheap one under $100. It's been rumoured on the internet that hooking up a DVD recorder to your PS3 works as well. Then you just record it, snag the thing onto your computer, and then transfer what you've recorded.KratosGodofWar 05:43, April 16, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks! =] Spikepit 05:49, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Real Editors Seems you and i are the only 'real' editors on here for the time being. . 16:46, April 16, 2010 (UTC) : yeah, I've noticed too... some asshole inserted 'slurpies' in one article... I really hate cleaning up those idiots their stupid jokes KratosGodofWar 16:48, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Like wise, sadly the current admin has been off for 3 months so it's been hecktick keeping things clean and tidy. I've also had my userpage vandalised by some dickhead. . 16:51, April 16, 2010 (UTC) It's due to III'S popularitey they come on here putting up crued unwanted garbage. . 16:56, April 16, 2010 (UTC) yes, most likely due to 3's popularity, I have to agree. For some reason it seems quite amusing vandalising other people's hard work.KratosGodofWar 19:36, April 16, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah it can be ammusing at times but iy can also be a pain too. . 09:02, April 17, 2010 (UTC) New Heading Just changed your heading to "One God to kill them all" sound good? . 09:05, April 17, 2010 (UTC) : Reminds me of one of my facebook status updates when I started playing God of War 3: It was: One God to rule them all, One Spartan to find them, One wrath to bring them all and in death unite them, in the land of Mount Olympus where their bodies lie...'' Thought of it myself back then, but took me quite a while to perfect it :) was harder than it looks :)KratosGodofWar 09:20, April 17, 2010 (UTC)'' Wiki Update How have things been on here''? . 10:08, April 19, 2010 (UTC)'' some dumb edits here and there, probably because people wanted to crank up their numbers, but nothing serious :) KratosGodofWar 10:10, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Figuress, at least it hasn't been to serious. . 10:13, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Helios No there is none but I made look less poor as you can see. Therefore its the only GOW 2 of Helios that there is. People get the picture. Deletions No worry .You can delete Poseidon's Chamber because I DIDN'T MAKE IT ! I just contributed to that page because it apeared on my wikistickeis "spell-chec the page Chamber of Poseidon", and sorry if I didn't spell-chec the articles name . Grammar and spelling You'll have to forgive me if my grammar and spelling is a bit subpar. I will outright confess that those are not my strong points. Manas101 19:25, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Not to worry Manas, I was just doing my job, sort of speak :) I'm not making any personal attacks here or something like that ;) KratosGodofWar 06:48, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Template Kratos, do you know how to make a template? Just asking, since we need a quote template here. Thanks, The Yoshiman 97 16:49, May 3, 2010 (UTC) using this (and then changing it appropriately, should work): KratosGodofWar 17:19, May 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Admin and logo Hi Kratos. For the admin request, since Manas101 is currently active and is a bureaucrat (admin that can promote others to admin), please contact him and ask him to promote you. If he doesn't respond within a few days after you contact him, message me again. For the logo, I used that image you linked to and uploaded a possible new version of the logo here. If you and Manas want to use it, go ahead and replace the current logo. JoePlay (talk) 21:13, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank you JoePlay, I've posted him all links you provided. KratosGodofWar 12:10, May 6, 2010 (UTC) kratos' pics did you add the new pics to the kratos page they look awesome the new main pic at the top is way better than the old 1 but its taken from the demo and he still has the blades of athena no big deal tho im not trying to point it out as a mistake its one of the few chances kratos is close up to the camera im glad to see it on here the kratos' page did need some new pics and as for the guy who thought zeus shouldnt hav more pics than kratos the answer wasnt to start deleting but to simply add more to kratos hell add more to everyone isnt that what we should be doing on the wiki making it better? not going on a deleting spree id do more editinng on here if i could but iv been working alot latly trying to get my life moving on i really want to get into game making ASAP but im having money troubles right now and my computer has is super old and takes FOREVER to run sometimes i enjoy sharing my thoughts with the community tho and you have been one of the few who actualy takes topics seriously i applaude your commitment and wish i had the time and hardware to match your efforts. The thing is, I'm not into deleting stuff myself. But there are far too many pages on weapons that contain absolutely nothing on information. All those pages do is actually describe what you can see for yourself whilst playing the game. It's ridiculous. Those pages, for one, definitely have to go. Regarding the Zeus gallery, you have to admit, there were far too many similar pictures. One or two of each fight sequence with Kratos is enough I think. But there were five or six close up pictures on Kratos bashing in Zeus' face. That was a bit over the top. One or two of each sequence (if similar), regarding every single character, would be enough I think. KratosGodofWar 12:47, May 6, 2010 (UTC) new logo i vote yes on the new logo. Cool logo, isn't it? :) KratosGodofWar 12:47, May 6, 2010 (UTC) YES its perfect i liked your original btw do i have to type my name on here for you to kno who posted what on these talk pages cuz i made the pic comments but i didnt see my name anywhere like yours shows up im kind of new to wiki accounts and featured (this is the 1st one iv registered for) just wondering btw this is D3THF15T \m/ I didn't make the new logo, nor the old one :) JoePlay did :) I gave him a link to a highly detailed picture logo of god of war 3, and that new logo is what he made of it. All we need now is for Manas to approve it and use it. I can always check my page's history, but signing your posts is easier. f you want to sign your comments, just click the signature button in the brown bar up top (the one below Insert, next to Template). It then adds 4 'tildes' (~), which is a shortkey to your signature :) KratosGodofWar 09:43, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :The new logo is displaying correctly for me, so you did it right. If you still see the previous logo, just give it a little more time. When you upload a new version of an existing image, sometimes it takes a little while to update. JoePlay (talk) 21:09, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed, I can see it now :) Probably had to give my pc at work some rest first :p Thanks for all the help! :) KratosGodofWar 07:05, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Promotion Congrats, I updated your status. I trust that you will take very good care of this place whenever I'm not available. I can also see you're a very dedicated God of War fan, just like myself. Awesome to hear ^^ Okay Manas, dumb question...: What changed exactly? I'm not part of the Administrators group, and I can't see myself having bureaucrat/sysop rights either... Did something go wrong, or what exactly did you promote me to? KratosGodofWar 14:34, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Never mind Manas, all is well :) KratosGodofWar 07:05, May 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Quick Question Bad grammar is one of my "pet peeves," just the sheer sight of it... insults me. If you'd like, I'll stop with the comments, normally, when I edit, I don't leave stuff like that, but I felt compelled to when I came to this wiki and saw how... desperately it needs cleaning-up. On a different note, you are an admin here, aren't you? Since recently, indeed I am. Obviously, I'm not asking you to stop commenting at all. It's enlightening for me, as well as for others, to see what changes you've made and why. I'm just saying, it could do without the 'subliminal insults' (for lack of a better term). KratosGodofWar 11:38, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Greek Mythology Some idiot decided to add more crap and links to the "Greek Mythology" section of a few of the gods, we gotta fix that, I already try to fix Helios'. I think it's 1ZEUS1. Just try to undo as much as you can. KratosGodofWar 06:54, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah thats the dude, i think hes new, and will do. I've already turned back changes on Ares and Zeus myself. KratosGodofWar 07:05, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Aphrodite's Handmaidens Hey KratosGodofWar, I would like to point out that the Handmaidents actullay do make a comment about the mature rating. I was on a playthrough once when I encountered this, though it seems to be rare or an easter egg of some kind. Please send me a post on my talk page if you agree or if anyone else can confirm this. Oh and by the way, Nice comment! Take that, Percy Jack! It would be nice though to have someone else confirm this easter egg. I've recently started another playthrough on God of War III, so if this quote exists, I'm hoping to encounter it myself, so I can confirm it. KratosGodofWar 09:48, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Some Guy put some insult on the main page i removed it for you. Thanks! Thank you both :) KratosGodofWar 07:52, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Blocked Member I blocked that one member for three days, for not following proper rules. I also want to thank you again for keeping a close eye on this site. Manas101 21:37, May 12, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome Manas :) I like spending time on this site, and I've been cleaning up a lot of the redirect pages lately, although sometimes it feels like it never ends! :) People are too lazy to check if the pages actually exist, in my opinion. KratosGodofWar 21:39, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Chaos Mode About a week ago, I beat God of War III on Chaos Mode. I've now beaten all four of the GoW games on their hardest settings. My hat off to you, dear colleague gamer :) I'm still spending time on collecting all trophies on a lower difficulty, before I start hacking away on harder difficulties :) I'll probably do that while using all Posessions, just in case :D KratosGodofWar 21:47, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Server Messed Things Up!!! Hey pal, just letting you know I was removing some pointless and rather stupid pictures on the Kratos' Brother website and upon saving the edit my server sneezed and messed up the formatting. My server has been loading poorly since (Ive only got the original blue default theme for wikia as we spea- ... blog) and have not been able to recitify it since. Sorry, mate! Spikepit 10:43, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I got the default blue and white layout a few times myself. Don't worry, I'll have a look and see what needs to be done. Thanks :) KratosGodofWar 10:57, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Removal of Abundant Categories We can delete some of the categories if you think they're unnecessary. Any suggestions to how we should reword things? I think we should keep it real simple. For example, say we're working only with Bosses, Enemies, God of War and God of War II categories. If you then add all 4 of these categories to Zeus, you get this: the God of War and God of War II category pages are BOTH displaying Bosses and Enemies, and in turn THOSE two also BOTH contain Zeus. It's what's being done already, you can go check it out, that's how it works. But because people create Bosses, God of War Bosses, God of War Enemies, etc... etc... you get 3 categories, and all 3 mention Zeus, so that's 5 too many, get it? :) We have to somehow inform all users that we are from now on going to keep everything really, really simple, and I think it should have real basic categories, like for example: Chains of Olympus (without God of War infront of it, looks better that way), God of War, Ghost of Sparta, Betrayal (same case as with Chains...), God of War II, and God of War II other categories include: Enemies, Bosses, Weapons, Kratos' Weapons (I think that's still okay), Locations, Gods and Titans. For me personally, that would be more than enough as it is (that is, if I haven't missed anything). It keeps it simple, and you still get a clear overview thanks to all the subcategories, and of course the article itself. KratosGodofWar 21:10, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Great ideas =) And yeah, now that you put it, that should really help simplify things here. Manas101 01:19, May 16, 2010 (UTC) So, how do you want to go about this? It's going to take weeks to implement the changes, that's for sure. But that's not the hard part. The hard part, I believe, is to inform all the users, so they don't create abundant category types anymore... Should we just keep the categories I mentioned? Or do you want to add some more? Personally, I think we can have less than 10 articles or so if we kept it really simple :) I can see you've been at it already, so you should have some sort of ideal view of this in your head already, no? :) KratosGodofWar 14:53, May 16, 2010 (UTC) How about a warning sign or something similar on the main page? We could maybe display a list of the categories that will be left when we've finished our cleanup, and how those categories are the only ones allowed to be used? KratosGodofWar 15:11, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Site Cleanup Well, I got rid of the Enemy Weapons category, and most of the articles in that category, save some important articles that had other purposes here on the wiki. Any more suggestions for maitenance/improvement that we could do? Almost sounds wierd that me, as an admin, is asking you this stuff, but I can see that you seriously know better than I do about what this site needs vs doesn't. Manas101 00:20, May 20, 2010 (UTC) It's a question from one admin to another, so I don't really see anything weird here :) I will have another look around in the category list and the list of pages. If we can thin out the categories and get rid of pages that don't at least have 5 lines of text AND a picture, then I think we're good :) KratosGodofWar 04:09, May 20, 2010 (UTC)M Manas, I've had another look at the categories list, and this is what I came up with: Cities --> Locations Costumes --> Bonus Content Cut Content --> Bonus Content Cyclops --> Enemies Deceased Characters (remove) Demigods (keep?) Events (remove) Godly Possession --> Bonus Content Gorgons --> Enemies Harpies --> Enemies Immortals --> Enemies Keys --> Items Minotaurs --> Enemies Monsters --> Enemies Orbs --> Items Pandora's Temple --> Locations Real Life (really necessary?) Satyrs --> Enemies Secrets --> Bonus Content Statues (really necessary?) Traps (remove) Undead --> Enemies Wars (remove) (and of course delete all the 'blue category' pages) Don't worry, I will do ALL of this myself, you have done quite some work already, and I have no intention of letting you do all the work :) Do you agree to my new category layout? :) KratosGodofWar 04:48, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Great work on summing stuff up. As for the Demigods category, we can remove that, as well as the real life category. Concerning the statues category, I'm not sure if it's needed, but I'm not sure where else to put the articles on certain statues, some of which I do feel are important, even if most aren't. 20:13, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Alert Saw your news alert, and I think it's great. I can also see you've been working hard to clean up the categories, and I want to thank you for that. I've considered promoting you to an admin status like myself, if it's okay with other people. Manas101 20:10, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Don't want to burst your bubble Manas, but as a bureaucrat, I didn't have the necessary skills to join you in maintaining and cleaning up this wiki. I only had the power to promote myself, or others, to bureaucrat or admin. It only seemed logical for me, so I promoted myself to administrator with the powers you had given me. I have been administrator for a month or so already, I thought you would have noticed by now. Only admins have the power to do the things we do. KratosGodofWar 07:12, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh, my appologies ^^; Well, either way, you deserve the authority. Let's keep up the great work. Manas101 22:25, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Hydra Trivia If you don't mind, please take a look at the first of the two points in the Trivia section of the Hydra article. Yes, I deleted the point that it already had involving Hercules' killin of the Hydra accourding to classical myth, but my addition basically states the same point, as well as embelishes it and another aspect or two. Please let me know what you think. Manas101 00:52, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I've altered it somewhat, since it felt written on a too personal level in my opinion, but it's a valid entry and I like it, so it's still there :) KratosGodofWar 04:42, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for Welcoming Me Hello. im just writing to say thank you for your kind welcome xD i was the unregistered user who made the edits on Athenas personality (how shes the main villain) - and then i took your advice and created an account when you messaged me :) your friendly welcome and polite demenour is a refreshing and welcome change. i look forward to speaking with you on any matter. with sincere thanks Lord Nastrond Hi Lord Nastrond, I don't want to be responsible for breaking your obvious good mood, but those messages are automatically distributed by the system. It adds the admin that was last added, or last seen active, on this wiki. Before I became an admin, it would have been Manas that 'greeted' you. Don't get me wrong though, I am indeed friendly and polite, and look forward to your contributions. If there's anything you need, just post something here. :) I try to get online every day, so it won't take long for me to answer. KratosGodofWar 04:40, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Aphrodite Picture Selection Really who discussed to use the gray picture, because i put that new infobox on, and i think it deserves a new pic, besides now that there are more pics of Aphrodite why dont u use a current , accurate version smart one. Warm Regards- Tdhartjenatyahoo 11:38 pm I just think it suits the infobox better. Maybe if you could provide a more close-up recent picture? Then we could determine once more which one to keep. KratosGodofWar 19:58, May 31, 2010 (UTC) God of War Comics Hey pal! Just wondering if you can check the info I just posted on the God of War Comics page and see if any needs cutting or editing. The second issue was filled with some sizably more meaty content than the first one so I tried to cut it down as best as possible. My copy just arrived in the mail here in Aus today and was surprised to see no one had done anything about it yet! Have you read them? They are el grande!!! If not, I got mine on eBay for under $7... Anyway, give it a geez. =] Spikepit 11:48, June 2, 2010 (UTC) From what I can see so far, it would be best to write everything down in the past, as with every other article on this wiki. Other than that, I'll have a look this afternoon, since I'm at work right now. KratosGodofWar 12:01, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Naughty naughty! lol (.. I may or may not also spend lunch time on here, hehe) Spikepit 12:10, June 2, 2010 (UTC) A little help with categorizing I'm looking over articles. As we've already been doing, each article is categorized under "God of War...", based on which game it's in. If it's in more than one game, however, I think it should be categorized under "God of War Series" and just that. Could you help me with this? Manas101 02:48, June 3, 2010 (UTC) So what you're saying is we should just keep the God of War Series category, and get rid of everything else that starts with God of War:...? Yeah sure, okay ;) KratosGodofWar 04:46, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Not entirely. I mean we'll keep the categories of each individual game, but so long as something does apply to or appear in more than one game, it'll just be categorized under "God of War series". Where as something that has only appeared in a single game will be categorized under it's respective game. I saw your update on the home page though, and I think you're on to what I was thinking Manas101 17:18, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes, although at first I thought you meant deleting them, although when I came across pages that were categorized under one game only, I thought "that's not what he mean't, it can't be." And so it turns out we we're both thinking along the same lines. As you perhaps have noticed, I've already begun cleaning up the articles as well. I'll do some more later today as well. KratosGodofWar 07:28, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Kratos How come Kratos has to go trhough all shit to get past a gate but he can kill Gods and Titans. Do I really look like the God of War game director to you? How should I know? Try getting in contact with them, ask them, and share us the answer. Then we'll all know. KratosGodofWar 04:09, June 4, 2010 (UTC). Don't text yell at me asshole and i bet you look very ulgy. Text yell? I don't see exclamation marks anywhere. So, besides thanking you for that lovely compliment, I stand my ground. Just think it through would you? Cronos is a giant Titan, angry as hell, and should never be released into the open world, partially because of his own temperament, and partially because of the dreadful weapon he carries around on his back. What use would protecting such an awesome power have, if you guard it with nothing else than a closed door, with the key hanging from a chain and a nail in the wall right next to it? KratosGodofWar 07:21, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry adminastor dude I have angry isslutes. It would appear that way. KratosGodofWar 06:23, June 5, 2010 (UTC) God of war 3 Playthrough Do you know a plan to deffeat Zeus on Chaos mode. First you insult me, and now you want gameplay tips? Since I'm not keen on insults, I would refrain from helping you. However, since I'm kindhearted as well, I would say to make good use of your Nemean Cestus, Icarus Wings, Magic, and your Bow. KratosGodofWar 07:21, June 4, 2010 (UTC) What if that dosent work then what is the next plan. It will work. Check Youtube. Use the Cestus as your primary weapon, keep dodging him and jump up, when in the air, use your bow, and when he's in the air, use your bow as well. When he's down, use your Magic to pummel him some more. KratosGodofWar 06:23, June 5, 2010 (UTC) God of War 2 Playthrough Do you know how to beat the game on titan mode also when you fight the staute a second time you know the first boss how do you beat him and when I get all my weapons and majic whinch weapons and majic shold I use the most for the rest of the game. If you're not going for any trophies, or if you only have the PS2 version, and not the remastered PS3 version, use the special Urns so you have infinite magic and use your Rage of the Titans along with Poseidon's Rage.KratosGodofWar 06:23, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I mean when playing the game on nomal play not bouns play ok also I'm talking about the PS2 version. You first said "do you know how to beat the game on titan mode". Beating it on normal mode isn't hard at all. Just play through the game the same way you played through easy, only make more use of your dodge moves and your block moves. KratosGodofWar 08:10, June 5, 2010 (UTC) No I mean playing titan mode normally not on bouns play. Oh okay. Same methods still apply. Use Rage of Sparta and Cronos' Rage combined whenever possible. Make good use of your dodge move, and if possible, use stronger weapons first. KratosGodofWar 19:36, June 5, 2010 (UTC) God of war 3 Weapons Whinh weapons and items shold I fouse on the most when it comes to upgradeing. It's actually quite worth leafing through the God of War 3 weapon pages you know... If you won't read through them, and you must know, start upgrading the Nemean Cestus once you have them. They're ultimately the strongest weapon in battle against Zeus. KratosGodofWar 20:58, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Is that on all Dikkcatus or just certaain ones. Fan Art Hey there, o' administrative one! I just read a comment on Dominus that you made about if many users agreed, a fan art for all characters could be started up. Without starting a mass-debate (lol) if it does, I'd be keen! Im a penciler myself, Im not saying Id plaster the page with a mosaic of images Id love to upload 1 or 2 things. But It would only be viable if users uploaded their own material, not just stuff ripped from DeviantArt (like a few things Ive seen you take down already, good job by the way- I loathe piracy). Spikepit 04:24, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't mind anyhow, both DeviantArt-like stuff, so if people can create art like that themselves, I wouldn't mind at all. But this wiki isn't supposed to end up a substitute to a drawing or art class. I would only allow really good stuff. KratosGodofWar 06:57, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Excellent, I agree. I think the primary objective of this site should remain directed on facts about the series, but if one were to start up as an appreciation page, only the cream of the crop should be permitted. What would be your take on allowing clever parodies or small, humorous comic strips (just wondering, not suggesting I have any)? Spikepit 08:01, June 7, 2010 (UTC)